onepiecefandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Kenbunshōku Haki
Kenbunshōku Haki, známe taktiež ako Mantra na Skypii, je forma Haki, ktorá užívateľovi umožňuje vycítiť prítomnosť ostatných, aj keď sú skrytí a nie je možné ich normálne vidieť. Prehľad Po prvýkrát bolo predvedené pod menom Mantra, keď ju Satori použil v boji proti Luffymu, Sanjimu a Usoppovi keď prechádzali skúškou guľami. Aisa je jediný známy Shandanian, ktorý ovláda túto schopnosť. S jeho pomocou pomohla Luffymu nájsť Enela. Sila sa líši podľa užívateľa a Enel vyzerá ako najsilnejší užívateľ tohto Haki. S jeho schopnosťami Goro Goro no Mi, šíri elektromagnetické vlny a môže počuť konverzácie skoro na celej Skypii. Ostatní zatiaľ ukázali, že dokážu sledovať len osoby na blízko. Po prvýkrát bola použitá s menom Haki na Amazon Lily, pri Luffyho boji proti sestrám Boa. Neskôr Rayleigh vysvetlil Luffymu pojem Haki a potvrdil, že Mantra je Skypianský názov pre Kenbunshōku Haki. Použitia Najčastejšie sa toto Haki používa tak, že užívateľovi umožní cítiť prítomnosť ostatných. Rayleigh povedal, že perfektné naučenie tejto techniky, umožní užívateľovi vidieť ostatných aj keď budú skrytí alebo veľmi ďaleko aby sa dali vidieť normálne. Z tohto pohľadu nemôže užívateľ rozoznať fyzické charakteristiky danej osoby, ale pozná cieľ, keď vidí „auru“ ktorá má tvar svetlej siluety danej osoby na tmavom pozadí, ako bolo ukázané Usoppom, keď trafil Sugar alebo ako Slepý Issho vidí svet. ] Užívateľ taktiež môže použiť Haki k predvídaniu útokov protivníka, chvíľu predtým než to vykoná, čo robí útok omnoho ľahší na uhnutie. Toto predvídanie funguje ako obrázok, v mysli užívateľa, toho čo oponent urobí a aký dopad by útok mal. Bolo ukázané, že čím väčší má protivník vôľu zabiť, tým ľahšie sa dá predvídať. Avšak skúsení užívatelia dokážu predvídať útoky, či už majú vražedné úmysly alebo ne. Tento typ Haki taktiež umožňuje cítiť emócie a povahu ostatných. Napríklad Otohime použila toto Haki, aby cítila utrpenie a emócie v srdci Fishmana zlodeja, rovnako ako krik zo srdca Fishera Tigera. Ďalším príkladom je Aisa, ktorá dokázala vycítiť Wiperovu agresívnu povahu so svojou Mantrou (Haki). Je možné, že taktiež umožňuje odhadnúť silu ostatných. Bolo to ukázané, keď Rayleigh použil svoje Haki a vycítil, že na Rusukaine je asi 500 zvierat, ktoré sú silnejšie než Luffy v dobe kedy tam dorazili. Nevýhody Aj keď táto sila umožní užívateľovi predvídať väčšinu útokov, dá sa to obísť. Nemôže predvídať napríklad náhodné útoky, ako keď Luffy bojoval s Enelom a prekonal jeho Mantru tak, že odrážal svoje útoky od blízkej steny, aby predišiel tomu, že on ani Enel nebudú vedieť, kam údery dopadnú. Ďalšou možnosťou je, pokiaľ je daná osoba zjedená omnoho väčším stvorením a pritom stále žije, takže sa dá vycítiť len prítomnosť toho väčšieho. Toto bolo ukázané, keď Enel nedokázal vycítiť Luffyho ktorý bol prehltnutý obrím hadom Nolou. Rovnako nemohla Aisa zistiť, ako prebieha bitka, keď bola v Nole. Navyše schopnosť uhýbania závisí na rýchlosti samotného užívateľa, keď sa Enel nebol schopný uhnúť Luffyho finálnemu útoku, pretože bol veľmi rýchly, aj keď ho dokázal predpovedať. Podobne bol Luffyho Gear Second schopný prekonať predvídanie Boy Sandersonie, navzdory jej schopnostiam. Taktiež táto schopnosť upadá, pokiaľ užívateľ stratí koncentráciu, čo bolo ukázané, keď Satori prestal ovládať svoju Mantru po tom, čo k nemu Luffy hodil výbušný balón a následne ho mohol chytiť. Gedatsu zase prehral s Chopperom, pretože stratil koncentráciu a neovládol svoju Mantru. Známi užívatelia * Mantra užívatelia * Aisa * Enel * Gedatsu * Ohm * Satori * Shura * Haki užívatelia: * Boa Sandersonia * Coby * Edward Newgate * Issho * Kin’emon * Monkey D. Luffy * Otohime * Rebecca * Roronoa Zoro * Sanji * Silvers Reyleigh * Usopp Kategória:Haki